Life After Breaking Dawn
by Niley4evaLove
Summary: What will life be like after Breaking dawn. I suck at summaries. But anyway Edward and Bella, Jake and Renesmee Love story. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Life After Breaking Dawn

**Bella's POV**.

We were all in the Cullen's house. And I had to smile as I watched Jasper rubbing his tumbles as he and Alice played chess. What with Alice predicting Jaspers moves and so making sure she blocked him from making that move, leaving Jasper stuck. Emmett was starting to once again build his monumental house of cards, which Rosalie had knocked down four times already. Whilst Esme and Carlisle where discussing how much longer we would be able to stay in the town of Forks. Edward was sitting at his piano, worrying, as he always did when Renesmee went with Jake to the reservation. He was worried that something was going to happen between them. You see Renesmee was eight, but of course she had a body of a sixteen year old. And Jake was seventeen and would be seventeen until he exited his wolf. To add to the worry of course he had already imprinted on Renesmee, when she was a baby he just wanted her to be happy. However now they were of similar age. Edward considered Jacob as his friend now, of course, that would change in an instant if he started dating Renesmee.

"Bella, What about this one?" Rose asked. She was looking through a fashion magazine, whilst wrecking Emmett's house of cards, her and Alice were planning a big surprise birthday for Renesmee and of course they wanted me to wear a dress.

"Wow, Rose that's gorgeous." It was a dark blue dress strapless, that stopped mid thigh.

"I know and blue is Edwards favourite colour on you. It will be perfect."

I smiled glancing at towards the piano. Edward was smiling.

"So I will order it for you?" She smiled, getting excited.

"Yeah."

"Yay, okay one down four to go."

Jacob and Renesmee must be back because there was a revolting dog smell, it got better after a few minutes but at first, urgh. I stood up and walked over to the front door, Edward was behind me in a second, watching Jake and Renesmee climb out of the Rabbit. I smiled and opened the door. Edwrad was glaring at Jake so I don't know what was going on in their thoughts.

"Hey Bells!" He grinned.

"Hi Jake." He pulled me into a hug that would have been bone crushing if I was a human.

"Okay, dad, before you flip on me let me explain." Renesmee said.

Edward just continued glaring at Jake.

"Okay, Jake and I are dating, I'm old enough now dad."

I wasn't happy about but I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"What?" Edward screamed.

"Dad, please." she shouted.

"You will not date him Renesmee." he shouted back.

"But dad." Renesmee pleaded.

"No Renesmee. Not another word."

"Okay! Well here's three! I HATE YOU." Renesmee screamed and then ran upstairs.

"You will not date my daughter." Edward said coldly to Jake.

"Edward, come on. She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"I don't care," he said through gritted teeth. "You will stay away from here."

"You know I can't do that man." Jake pleaded.

"NO! I will not allow it." Edward screamed.

"Edward calm down, please." I said quietly.

He turned on me then and got right close to my face. "Calm down. The boy who loved you, has just told you he is now dating your 8 year old daughter and you are telling me to calm down." he screamed at me.

If I could cry at this point a would be he had never shouted at me like that before. I backed away and just looked at him. "Edward please we can sort thi-"

"Whatever! You sort it out then. Just fucking leave me alone Bella. Just fuck off!" he shouted as he stormed out the house.

I took a deep breath as two arms wrapped around me. I turned around as Esme held me tight, I started sobbing tearless sobs.

"Sweetie," she said stroking my hair. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "He has never talked to me like that before, even when he is mad. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore."

Esme led me to the couch. "Bella, sweetie, don't be silly, of course he loves you, he's just upset at the moment, and unfortunately he took it out on you." she kissed my hair.

"I am so sorry, Bells." Jake said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to them both but for now, just go home." I said.

"Okay and I am truly sorry." and with that he turned and walked out the door.

I took a deep breath. "I had better go and speak to Renesmee, she shouldn't have said that to Edward, she's been raised better than that."

"Okay, sweetie."

I stood up going upstairs to find her, she was lying on the bed in her room here at the Cullen's house. I knocked on the door. "Renesmee. May I speak with you please?"

She looked up at me. "Mom, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to dad. I was just upset. Where is he? I need to apologize."

I sighed. "I don't know where he is," I looked down. "He stormed out after you ran up here."

"Mom, did you two get into a fight?" she asked wrapping her arms around me.

This was the way it always was with Renee, I was the Mom and she was the child I always comforted here. It was weird for that to be role reversal, Renesmee was comforting me.

"Not really Renesmee, but, hey, don't worry about that." I said quietly.

"Okay …" she said hesitantly.

"Now, I'm not going to say that you cannot date Jake because that really wouldn't help this situation, but I suggest your not all over him when Edward is around. I will talk to him for you, but just give him some time to come to terms with it, you're his only little girl, he is just trying to protect you, he doesn't want to see you hurt." I said softly.

"Can I sleep her tonight, Mom?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'll stay her as well, give you farther some time to cool off." I said. "Now it's getting late, go to sleep Sweetie."

"Okay goodnight Mommy, I'm sorry, I love you."

"Love you too Honey. Goodnight." I said walking back downstairs.

When I got down there I had 6 pair of eyes looking at me. "Hey, I hope it's okay, but she wants to sleep her tonight, is that alright?" I asked.

"Of course it is Bella." Esme said.

"Would it be alright if I stay here tonight. I think it would be a good idea to let Edward cool off." I looked down.

"Bella, you know you are always welcome here," Carlisle told me. "and I am sure Edward didn't mean what he said. He shouldn't have talked to you like that, he was raised so much better."

"Don't worry Carlisle. He's just worried about Renesmee." I said.

"I know, but still, he shouldn't have spoke to you like that." He repeated.

"I know." I walked over to sit by Alice and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't worry Hunny, it will all turn out fine." she smiled and I had to smile back, she could she my future and his and it was still as one.

The next morning there was still no sign of Edward. I sighed I better go back to the cottage and talk to him.

"Alice," I asked. "Could you and Rose possible look after Renesmee, while I go find Edward?"

"Yeah of course." Alice replied.

With that I walked out of the door and jumped over the river running back to the cottage. I opened the door an walked in hesitantly.

"Bella!" Edward said jumping up from the couch. He came over to me and put his hands on my waist. "I am so sorry. I should have never had said that to you." I just looked at him. "I was just mad and you were there and unfortunately happened to get the horrible and of the stick. But that is still no excuse because I should not under any circumstances talk to you like that. Will you please I am begging you, forgive me?"

"Okay, Edward look. I'm not happy exactly thrilled that Renesmee is dating Jake but I am going to allow it. We will however have to sort out the whole Jake loving me now loving our child situation. But Edward, you need to just think of something for a minute, it was the same with Charlie, he didn't want me to go out with you, but he still let me. Now you need to take a leaf out of Charlie's book and trust your daughter. You can still keep an eye on them, and you have an even bigger advantage because you can read their minds. But not allowing Renesmee isn't going to help, because you know that she will probably go behind your back, since she is just like you and you know that she will not give up. Renesmee is really sorry for what she said! She wanted to talk to you but you weren't there. You may want to go and talk to her?"

"Okay I will." he said. "But first there is something slightly more important than giving that dog my permission!" I looked at him. "Will you forgive me? I don't want you to leave me alone." he plead.

"I forgive you, I know you are just worrying about Renesmee." I smiled. He lent down and kissed me. I pulled away slowly, biting my lip. "We really should go talk to Renesmee." he took my hand and we ran back to the main house. As we walked in the door Esme and Carlisle were the first to greet us.

"Edward!" Carlisle said sternly.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour yesterday, dad." Edward said sincerely. "I should not have talked to Bella like that."

"No you shouldn't have." Esme chastened. "Bella deserves a big apology."

"I know Mom. I am sorry, I really am." Edward said looking at me. I just nodded. "Well I should probably go and talk to Renesmee."

"I'll come with you." I said, I didn't want anymore fighting and I needed Renesmee to see that her father and I weren't fighting.

Edward knocked on Renesmee door. "Come in." she called. "Oh Hey Dad."

"Renesmee I think you deserve an apology off me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that you couldn't date Jake. That was wrong of me."

"Don't worry about it Dad. That was only fair. I mean I am only 8 theoretically. I shouldn't have said that I hated you. That was wrong of me. You and Mom have brought me up better than that and I could never hate you."

"Will you forgive me Renesmee?" Edward asked.

"Of course, Daddy. Will you forgive me?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes Sweetie I forgive you." Edward told her.

"Mom?" Renesmee asked quietly.

"Yeah." I asked.

"Are you and Dad fighting still?" she asked.

I looked at Edward then back to Renesmee. "We were never fighting Ness."

"Yes you were I saw, Daddy shouted at you." Renesmee said quietly.

I looked at Edward for help. "We just had a misunderstanding, but don't worry, everything is fine now. We aren't fighting." Edward said.

And that was how Nessie finally told us she was dating Jake. Three months later and Jake and Renesmee are still going strong.

Three Months Later.

Jake came running up to the house so I stood up to greet him, the rest of the Cullens stood up to welcome him formally. I don't know why they still did that.

"Hi Jake."

"Hey Bells!" He grinned.

"JAKE!" Renesmee yelled running into Jake's arms.

He lifted her off the ground spinning her around. I started to back away. Shaking my head. Edward then came u behind me wrapping his arms around me. I turned slightly in his arms and smiled at him, he smiled back, then lent down and softly kissed me.

"Seriously," Alice said looking at Jack and Nessie. "You two act like you haven't seen each other in ages, you seen each other like 12 hours ago." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey," Jack whined. "You guys should be used to it. These two" he gestured at me and Edward "had to be worse then us."

Alice pursed her lips. "Your probably right."

I look at Alice raising my eyebrow, she just shrugged. I shook my head at her giggling.

Jake took Renesmee's chin in his hand and leaned in, Edward and I hissed. Nessie huffed and looked at us.

"Mom! Dad! We have been dating for three months now. When are you finally going to let us kiss around you?" Renesmee whined.

Edward chuckled and pulled me tight against him, "Well, one I never kissed Bella in front of her Mom or Dad or my Mom or Dad actually." Alice was about to interrupt. "Except at the wedding." he added quickly throwing a glare at Alice. "And, two when you finally accept this," he said putting his hands around my waist I reached up wrapping my arms around his neck closing my eyes.

"EW!" Nessie shouted before Edward could kiss me.

I looked at her to see her covering her eyes. Edward laughed and leant in to kiss me.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU GUYS YOU KNOW!" She shouted again. Everyone laughed and Edward slowly pulled away.

"Yano Ness, you're lucky that you are to young to remember when they first got married." Jasper spoke.

Nessie and Jake gagged.

Alice continued for Jasper. "Yeah they were always going to the cottage to ha-"

"ALICE!" Edward growled.

I looked down, embarrassed.

"What?" Alice asked innocently. "I was just gonna say hang out."

Nessie sighed grabbing Jakes hand. "Let's go Jake."

"Erm, Renesmee. Going where?" I asked, suspicious.

"The pack are having a bon-fire at La Push."

"Renesmee, I d-", Edward sighed.

"Don't start, Dad." She hissed. "I will be safe in La Push all the pack will be there, so therefore the will be perfectly safe. We won't do anything we will regret. I promise."

Edward chuckled. "You sound like your mother."

"Please Dad?"

He looked at me then, I just shrugged. Edward nodded at Nessie.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you like a million times!" Renesmee squealed jumping into Edwards arms. Edward kissed her forehead. Nessie hugged me.

"Jacob, I am correct in saying that I can trust you with my daughter, right?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely," Jacob nodded.

"Good, and well … uh…have fun." He said with mock enthusiasm. I started laughing he sounded exactly like Charlie. Edward looked at me.

"Sorry, you just really sounded like Charlie then."

Emmett shook his head. "Don't worry Ness, she's just still a little tipsy from the fun her and you father had la-"

"Right, I'm Leaving!" Renesmee shouted, grabbing Jacob's hand and running out.

"Oh come on Ness, just admit it," Emmett yelled. We all knew she could hear. "YOU'RE PARENTS HAVE SEX….A LOT!"

I shook my head looking down.

"EWWWWWWWW!" Renesmee screamed, jumping into the Rabbit, shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Life After Breaking Dawn

**Bella's POV**.

Renesmee had just left for La Push with Jake and Edward was already pacing up and down by the window. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"Sweetheart, please, stop worrying. If anything happens, Renesmee will call us."

Edward turned around in my arms and wrapped his arms around my waist. He sighed. "I know, love. I just I worry about her. It was the same with you, when you were in LA push I couldn't stand it."

"I know. But you have to trust her and Jake."

He thought for a second then nodded. I smiled at him. "Thank you." He smiled leaning down to kiss me. I reached up deepening the kiss. But then of course, Emmett had to look over.

"WOO! GET SOME OF THAT EDWARD!" Emmett yelled, I pulled away, hissing at him.

"Emmett!" Edward growled. I had to settle this once and for all.

"Okay Emmett. What will it take for you to stop talking about my sex life?"

He was silent for a minute. "I'll think of something."

"Fine."

Esme walked down the stairs then with Carlisle following. Edward looked over to them his arms still wrapped around me. "Family meeting?" He asked. Esme smiled.

"Yes dear." Esme said smiling, she was still ecstatic, every time Edward touched me she nearly burst with happiness, she still hadn't got over the fact that Edward had finally found someone, like she had found Carlisle.

Alice stood up from the couch grabbing Jaspers hand and pulling him into the Dining room. We sat down around the dining room table, something we only did when we were having a meeting. Edward placed his hand on my knee under the table, so I rested my hand on top of his.

"Okay, Carlisle." Esme insisted.

"Okay well wee want to discuss something, but the decision isn't really up to us. So we would like to propose the idea to Edward and Bella for you to decide upon." I nodded. "We think that Renesmee should begin school in the fall. However, I am fully aware that Renesmee is not our child, she is yours. So therefore this is entirely your decision."

Edward looked at me, we had talked about this just yesterday. I nodded at him.

"We have been discussing this," Edward began. "But we feel someone should be with her. I mean I know she is okay with Charlie and Sue, but with a lot of humans I am not sure how she would react. We were thinking that perhaps Bella and I plan should go to school, perhaps a grade higher so we can just keep an eye on her. It's not that we don't trust her, but we want her to be safe. And we want our family to stay unnoticed."

"I'll go too." Alice said. Jasper nodded obviously he wouldn't let Alice go without him.

"Well if Bella, is going to school so am I, if I don't have them home to embarrass, my life will be boring." Emmett said. Rose laughed, rolling her eyes but agreed to go.

"Yay, it will be one big happy family." Alice squeaked.

"Alright," Esme smiled. As she started planning. "It will be the same as it always was. Alice and Jazz are dating, Jasper you are Rose's sister. Rose will be dating Em. Edward you are Alice's Un-identical twin, but this time you will be dating Bella," She beamed still happy. "Um, now Renesmee, let's see. Ah I got it … Bella, Renesmee will be your sister. And you can be my daughters. That okay."

"Yep." Everyone said.

"Wonderful!" Esme exclaimed.

I felt Edward's hand start to raise up my leg. My breath caught. I looked at him and he winked. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, where going home guys. Where tell Renesmee soon." Edward smiled.

Emmett winked at us. "Oh, have fun." I rolled my eyes and gave everyone a hug and kiss goodnight.

I took Edwards hand and we jumped across the river. Edward picked me up and threw me on his back. The next thing I knew we were on the bed and he was on top of me, kissing me immediately. I kissed him back.

"I. Want. You. Right. Now." He said in between kisses.

I giggled and flipped us over so that I was on the top. I whispered huskily. "The feeling's mutual."

"Great." He growled playfully and rolled on top of me again.

He kissed me then for a long time. I ran my hands up his shirt tracing his abs.

He shivered and starting at my forehead kissed me, all the way down across my nose, my lips, chin, neck, somehow he had already removed my shirt, so he carried on down my chest across my stomach. I was wearing a pair of denim shorts so he continued down my thigh, to my knee then all the way to my ankle, before running his hands back up my legs to the top of my shorts and began to unbutton them. Just as he was about to take them off. The front door of the cottage opened.

"Mom! Dad!" Renesmee shouted.

I sighed and opened my eyes. Edward reluctantly let go of my shorts and jumped off the bed.

"Hello, darling." He said walking out of the room. Leaving me lying half undressed on the bed I jumped up deciding I have to get dressed to go and see how my daughters day had been.

**Urgh I hate writing sex scenes so there probably won't be any. But here ya go. Personally I hate it, but enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Renesmee's POV**

**I am going back to when Renesmee left the Cullen's house. **

I jumped into Jakes car, covering my ears. Jacob got in the car and laughed at my expression. "That was sooo not funnyI!"

He smiled and took my hand as he drove to La Push.

When we arrived at the bon-fire Jacob got out of the car and met at the front taking my hand.

"Hey Ness." Seth said giving me a hug.

"Hey Seth."

I sat down on the log next to Jake as he wrapped his arm around me. The fire was cozy. We told stories whilst roasting marshmellows.

"Hey, Cullen?" Paul asked.

I looked up at him. "Yea?"

"If you were to put your hand into the fire, would you burn to ashes like all the other bloodsuckers."

My hand clenched around a think limb on the log I was sitting on. I took a deep breath, _Keep calm Renesmee. Remember! Control your temper. _I kept a hold on the limb and then I heard a snap.

I gasped, looking down at my hand.

"Wow." Paul breathed.

"Ness! Are you okay? Paul didn't mean it." Jake said.

I looked up at Jake and smiled. "I know. I just get mad real easy. I suppose I have my father's temper." I looked down blushing.

Jake lifted my chin back up, stroking my cheek. "But your mother's blush."

I smiled. My dad always tell me that. Jake asked if I would like to take a walk with him. I nodded standing up, Jacob took my hand. And we walked off ignoring the oooooh's coming from behind.

"Jake," I asked, he looked at me. "Tell me about my mom," he looked at me confused. "When she was human, I mean."

"Your mom…" Jake sighed. "She was so beautiful. You're father and her we're so deeply in love. They couldn't stand to be apart from one another. It made me so mad."

I looked at him. "Why?"

"Well, Ness. That's something that I can't really tell you. It will upset you."

"You can tell me anything Jacob, I'll understand."

"I honestly don't think you will."

I sighed. "Jacob, Please."

"Okay, but do you promise that you won't get mad."

"I promise." I told him, where was he going with this.

"Bella and I, no… actually just me … " he looked me in the eyes. "I was in love with your mom."

I stared at him stunned. WHAT! I thought I was his first love, I started crying. I couldn't believe him.

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"Nessie! Please! Calm down!"

"You loved my Mom!" I shouted.

"Yes! But I promise you that it was nothing like I love you!"

"OMG! And you didn't tell me this before … because?"

"Because I knew this would happen." He sighed.

"Well, obviously."

I turned and ran off, I could hear Jake behind me, so I pushed harder. I found a cave and leant against the back wall. Tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Renesmee, please." He had found me and was now standing in front of me. He reached out to touch me and I hissed at him. Wow! I must be really mad. My vampire side only really comes out when I am truly mad.

He pulled his hand back quickly and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. Ness! Please, believe me. You're mother never loved me back she was never in love with me."

I looked up at him. "She wasn't?" I asked

"No, she loved Edward." he looked at me in disbelief. "Can't you tell?"

I laughed weakly and nodded. To be fair they were truly and madly in love.

Jake hugged me and after a couple of seconds I hugged him back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take off on you, like that."

"Don't worry I understand."

I paused. "Hang on. What did my dad think? Surely he wasn't to fond of you."

He looked at me, "He entirely despised me."

I giggled. "That must have been difficult."

Jacob leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back fervently, wrapping my arms around his neck. He arms wrapped around my waist pushing me up against the back wall of the cave. We kissed me for awhile and then he pulled away.

"I have a gift for you." he said, breathing heavily.

"Okay," I smiled.

He pulled out a chain with a small wolf dangling from it. "It's just like my mothers."

"Yes, but there is a slight difference look on the back."

I turned it over and there carved in the back was 'I 3 You.'

I gasped and smiled. "Thank you, it's beautiful." I looked up at him. "I love you too. Help me put it on?"

"Of course." And with that he kissed me again.

I got home and all was quiet. I opened the front door. "Mom! Dad!" is shouted, although I wanted Dad to come I couldn't face my mom yet.

My dad appeared around the corner, he had just walked out of his bedroom. "Hey, Honey! How was you day?"

"Good" I said going to give him a hug. He spotted the bracelet and as I pulled away took a hold of my hand. "It's a present of Jake. It's like mom's." he just nodded.

"Hey Sweetie." my mom said joining us in the living room.

I just looked at here. "Something you want to tell me mom?" I asked.

"No! Why?" she asked.

"Not even that Jake used to love you." I shot back.

My mom looked at my dad. But dad just shrugged.

"Okay, who told you that?" she asked.

"Jake! So don't try and deny it!"

"Okay, well, why did he tell you?"

"Why were you going to keep it a secret forever."

"No, no. I just wanted to know why he told you?" she said.

"Well he was telling me about you when you were human. And he said that you were beautiful and, that you and Edward were so deeply in love. Which I can see. But he said that, that made him mad, so I asked why and he told me. That it was because he loved you, he assured me that you didn't love him though. Because you loved Dad."

"Yeah that's true."

"He also told me that, you hated him dad?"

Dad sighed. "Yes I did. But only because I knew that Bella could choice him and I didn't want that."

I looked back at my mum. "So you don't feel anything for him?"

"What? No of course not. I love Edward."

"I know, I just wanted to hear it." I smiled. "And good because I love him." with that I walked out. I knew my dad was about to flip since I had just told him that I loved Jake. So I thought I better leave the room and allow my mom to calm him down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Dad must have been making breakfast, for someone who doesn't eat he is one amazing cook. I jumped out of my bed and made my way to the mirror, I looked so cute in my pyjama shorts and tank top. urgh, but my hair, I grabbed my brush and quickly ran it through my long, thick curls. I walked out my room and into the kitchen.

"Morning, daddy!" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, sweetheart." he said and smiled at me. He handed me a plate and set the pancakes down in the middle of the table next to syrup.

"Thank you. Where's mom?" I asked.

"She is just getting changed." he replied.

I nodded, remembering what I had told them about Jacob last night. "Oh, Dad, is it okay if I go see Jacob today?"

"Yes, that's fine. I'll drive you to the border if you want." he suggested.

"Yea, sure." I was grateful he let me go at all, so I couldn't be angry at him for his little precautions.

"Speaking of Jacob, Renesmee," my father began, oh great here it comes, I thought, and then I realised that he had just heard that so I smiled sweetly. "You really love him?" he asked.

"Yes dad, I really do." I said.

"I don't doubt you Renesmee, but so soon."

"Dad, I have known him all my life."

"Known who all you life?" my mom asked appearing around the corner of the kitchen. She walked over to my dad and kissed him quickly before pulling away and looking back at me.

"Jacob!" I answered she tensed leaning into my dad. "Don't worry I have got over it. It was before I was born so…" my mum just nodded. "So yeah dad. I do really love him."

"Then okay, I trust you." my dad said.

"Thanks." I said looking down slightly embarrassed.

"Renesmee," my mom said so I looked back up at her. "Yeah?"

"Well we had a family meeting yesterday, and we came to the conclusion that it was time for you to start school."

I frowned.

"But, Your Father, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, and I will all be going with you."

"WHAT! No! No way! You will embarrass me!" I said, jumping up.

My father sighed. "Renesmee," he said sternly. "We have to be there with you. we have to make sure that you are alright. And anyway, we won't actually be your parents in school. Bella will be you sister and I will be her boyfriend. You will be Esme's daughters and everyone else will be adopted. and just like always, Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett will be dating."

I sat back down sighing there was not put in arguing they always won. "Fine."

"Thank you Renesmee, I am certain that you will love school. the school we are going to happens to be the school where your father and I met" (Yes I know they shouldn't really, but it's been enough years that all the teachers are different. J). She smiled up at my dad. My dad wrapped his arms around my mom waist, while she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Urgh, okay that's enough PDA!" I said, they just laughed. "I am gonna go take a shower." My mom nodded and smiled. I don't wanna know what they will do while I am gone. I looked over to my father who was raising his eyebrow at me, I always forget that he can read my mind, so I just shrugged and walked off.

"Thanks for breakfast Dad!" I shouted as I made my way down the hall.

Once I had, had a shower, I climbed out and walked into my closet, then there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I called.

"Hey Sweetie, Emmett and Jasper want to go on a hunting trip and as usual want your father to go, so I am going to take you to see Jacob. Your father will be leaving shortly if you want to say goodbye to him."

"Okay, give me ten minutes." I said.

"That's fine, I will wait with your father in the living room she kissed the top of my head before retreating out of my room.

"Thanks, I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie pie." She murmured.

I sighed, happily, everything in my life was perfect at the moment, I had a lovely boyfriend, perfect parents, and a great family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Renesmee's POV.**

"Ready to go?" I asked my mom. Her and my father where cuddling on the couch watching the CNN news channel, that's all they ever seemed to watch.

My mom turned to look at me, "I'm guessing Alice got to you?" she teased. I was wearing a dress top of dark skinny jeans with black heels my hair was dangling in it's usual curls. I looked a-ma-zinggg as Alice would say.

"Yeah, pretty much, she picked the outfit." I looked down. "I figured I would wear it since I am going out you know."

"Yeah, going out to see Jacob." She said, raising an eyebrow.

I said nothing. "Jacob will be smitten." My mom joked.

"He will." My dad snarled, gritting his teeth.

My mom put her hand onto his knee, calming him down. She wore a simple navy-blue (my dad's favourite colour on her I may add, I thought, as my dad looked at me) t-shirt and skinny jeans, she could wear anything and she still made it look beautiful.

"Okay, should we go?" She asked me standing up.

"Yeah, okay." I nodded. My mom leant down and kissed my dad.

"Have fun, sweetheart," she murmured as my dad kissed her again, pulling her onto his lap. See this is what annoyed me, they could do this in front of me yet I couldn't simply kiss Jacob in front of them.

"That would be because we are grown-ups." my dad said replying to my thought.

I laughed, "Yeah grown-ups, your 17."My dad laughed.

"Theoretically yes." he said, kissing my mom one last time. "See you tonight, Beautiful." she smiled lovingly at him.

"See you soon, be careful," he raised his eyebrows at her. "But most of all have fun with your brothers."

My mom walked out of the cottage and I made my way around to the Volvo.

"Wrong car Nessie." She said.

"Huh? We are going in the Ferrari, but isn't that to conspicuous."

She smirked and opened the passenger door to her Ferrari. I asked her sing my talent if she was joking, apparently she wasn't. She smiled at me.

"Excited?" She asked.

"YES! This is gonna be so much fun. Everyone is going to stare at us."

She smiled. "Don't they always." she laughed as she pulled out of the Cullen drive.

We got to the Quilette border and there leaning against the Rabbit was Jacob, my mom got out and Jacob came to the line giving her a hug.

"Bells!" she laughed.

"Hey Jake, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said. Before turning to me.

"Ness." he said.

"Hi Jakey." I said reaching for his hand.

I reached up kissing Jacob on the cheek. But he cleverly turned his head and kissed my lips. My mom just looked at us so I pulled away.

"It's a good job your father's not here." she said.

Jake laughed. "Yeah Bells, try and make him cut me some slack."

"I'll try but that will be rather difficult, this is Edward we are talking about."

"True" Jake said. "Anyway's Ness, I know we were supposed to hang out today. But the pack found a scent that they don't recognise and want to track it." my moms eyes widened. "Don't worry Bells they won't get near." he assured my mom. "So can you possible do something with your mom, I mean have some fun in that Ferrari she hardly every drives it. He chuckled. "And we will hang tomorrow." he asked

"Yeah sure, no worries Jake, go do your job."

"Thanks Ness." he said kissing me quickly again. "You look beautiful by the way. I Love You." he smiled.

I grinned. "Love you too, Jake." I gave him a hug and he gave my mom a hug and then she walked back to the Ferrari. "Now, Let's have some FUN! We can have a girls day" she said. I laughed and she speeded off back towards Forks.

**Bella's POV.**

I growled when I heard some teenage boy say "look at the hot chick." I looked at him and he continued walking.

"What's wrong?" Renesmee asked.

I turned my head and smiled at her. "You are too pretty for your own good. All the boys are swooning over you."

"Really? At me, because that man over their just whistled at you," she giggled to a man in his early twenties who was now winking at me.

I shook my head. "A little hunt, don't tell your father, he gets extremely jealous."

Renesmee laughed. It was warm in Forks for a change, the sun was hidden obviously, but it was pleasantly warm.

"So should we had for Port Angeles, what do you wanna do, go see a movie?" I asked.

"Um, yea. But can we get some lunch first, I am really hungry."

"Sure, we will go to La Bella Italia." I said, remembering the night when Edward took me there, that was basically our first date.

"Ooo, that's the place that Dad says there is some 'history' there…" she raised an eyebrow at me, questioningly.

I laughed at her expression. "Yes this was first place I want with your father alone. I suppose you could call it our first date. It was here were I made the assumption of him being a vampire."

She nodded. "So this is where it all started, this is why I am here today."

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied.

I parked the car outside La Bella Italia and people stared at us. We walked up to the door and a man who was on his way out held it open for us, I thanked him then walked in. The women at the front showed us to our table, ironically it was the same one Edward and I had sat on.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked.

"Renesmee?" I motioned to her.

"Just a water, please." The waitress then looked at me. "Nothing for me, thank you."

"Okay, you're server will be right with you."

"You know this is actually the table your father and I sat at."

Renesmee laughed. "Really."

"Yeah." I laughed as a brunette waiter, aged about 17, appeared around the corner. "Good afternoon, I am Matthew. Can I take your order?"

I smiled at him. "Nothing for me, thank you." He stared at me, before regaining control and turning to Renesmee.

"And for you?" He asked.

"I'll just have the mushroom ravioli please." She decided. Mushroom ravioli. Good times.

He nodded quickly. "Okay," he mumbled, looking back at me. I giggled

"You know, I used to tell your father off for dazzling people like that, but I realise now that it is difficult not to."

"I know!" Renesmee agreed, shaking her head.

When he returned with Nessie's food, I had to laughed. "What?" she asked confused.

"You know you have just ordered the exact same thing as I did, when your father brought me here." I told her.

"Wow, mom. You are so easy to amuse." She said, digging in to her food, that used to look appealing now… not so much.

"Your father tells me that a lot." I sighed.

When she was done with her food, I paid the bill and left a tip. There was so much money lying around the house, that we probably wouldn't miss it. I mean Carlisle brought in a lot of money and we never really had to buy anything so it just lay around.

Renesmee stopped when we got to the front door as our waiter was there. She touched my arm telling me to wait a second, before I had chance to ask why, she showed me.

She looked up at the waiter winking at him, she hold her phone to her ear and said. "Call me!" in a very flirty voice. The waiter nodded dazed. Poor guy I thought.

When we were in the Ferrari again, I looked at Renesmee, shaking my head, laughing. "How could you do that to?"

She giggled. "I wanted to see his reaction I don't think he ever thought that he doesn't have my number, so will never be able to contact me."

I laughed. "You are one big flirt, you know that. And you don't half tease people. How on earth to Jacob cope with you?"

She laughed. "Excuse me. At least I don't kiss someone, end up on there lap making out, right before I leave, leaving them wanting more, like _someone_!" She looked at me, touching my arm, replaying the scene from this morning. "How does dad handle you!" she asked.

_Perfect! _I thought_. _"Very firmly." I said, teasing her. She absolutely hated sex innuendos in general. But even more when they were related to Edward and myself.

"EW! You so spend to much time with Uncle Emmett!" she said laughing. "No but seriously, I don't know how Dad copes with you!"

"He loves me." I said simply.

"Urgh, you are so cheesy." she said as we drove back towards home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV.**

"That movie was so good." Renemee said.

"Yea, it was pretty good." I said. "We better get home so that your father doesn't worry."

"Dang. the cars all the way over on the other block!" Renesmee sighed. "We, can walk through this ally. It will be quicker." She suggested pointing to a dark ally.

"Okay. Let's go." I agreed, walking to the ally. The ally was dark and stunk.

"Hey, baby." I heard a husky, drunk voice say.

I stopped and pulled Renesmee behind my body. "Leave us alone." I warned.

"Oh, come on." The man said, grabbing my face.

"Leave us alone_._" I repeated harshly

The man laughed as 6 other men surrounded us.

"Get away from them…" A familiar velvet voice growled from behind me, I sighed and closed my eyes, thankful that once again, Edward had came to my rescue, yes I was a vampire. But I don't know how I would have handled that situation.

"And you are?" The husky voice said.

"Edward." I whispered.

He didn't say anything. He stepped forward looking at the men, like he did all them years ago. They soon ran off, like most bullies, they were cowards when they came down to it.

Edward turned to me. I looked down and he walked up to me, giving me a big hug kissing my hair.

"I am so sorry." I mumbled into his chest.

"It's okay. You are just once again lucky that I was here." He whispered. He grabbed my hand and held Renesmee close in the other.

"Dad," she whimpered, starting to cry.

"It's okay, Nessie, I'm here know." he said to here kissing her head.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"Well when you still didn't come home, I came to look for you. I knew you would be in Seattle and then well I listened for Renesmee's thoughts." he said simply.

I nodded and we walked to the Ferrari. Edward opened the door for Renesmee and then shut it walking around to my side.

**Renesmee's POV**

My mom was standing there hands in pockets and she was looking down, my father walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her. They were talking but I couldn't quite here what about. She was shaking her head, my father then said something else and my mom looked up at him. He leaned down kissing her. When he pulled away he said something that looked like 'I love you' he waited for a second, obviously while my mother responded. My dad then kissed her once more before walking to his Volvo, telling her something else before he climbed in. She nodded and got in the car.

When we got home, I sat on the couch, switching the TV on. My mother and father were in the kitchen. As far as I could hear, they weren't talking.

"We just have to nip to the Cullens house. We won't be long, your father has her cell, if you need us." My mother told me.

I nodded. "Okay." They kissed my head and walked out. I watched TV for about a half hour then decided to go to sleep, I just got into my room as I heard the front door slam. My father yelled something, causing my mother to yell back. My father said something else, and then it stopped altogether as my mom said something back. They very rarely had fights, the only other one they had that I can remember was over Jake and I. I heard m mom sobbing outside, so I went and sat by my door, peeking through the crack.

He sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Love, please listen. I'm sorry for flying of the handle at you like that. Forgive me. You know I love you with all my heart, you are my life."

She nodded into his chest. "I love you, too. I honestly don't know who I would survive with out you." She smiled up at him and the started kissing passionately, I could see his tongue roaming her mouth, then my mom pulled away biting his lip in the process, on that note I decided it was my cue to go back to sleep. The last thing I saw was my dad grabbing her hand and dragging her to the bedroom, and I did not want to think about what they were gonna do in there. I shuddered before going back to bed.

**Bella's POV**

Everyone was gathered in the Cullen's house. I was sat between Edward and Renesmee. Esme was tidying, Carlisle reading a big book, Alice and Jasper were lounged on the bottom stair, Rosalie was reading a fashion Magazine, whilst Emmett read the newspaper. The only person missing was Jake.

"Hey guys!" Jake shouted.

"Jake!" Renesmee squealed and ran yo him giving him and hug, the quickly kissed him. I held Edwards hand, he jus looked at stopping himself from saying something.

"Hi, Jake. How are you?" I asked, standing up giving him a hug.

"I am doing great Bells, you?"

I nodded. "I'm doing well, thank you."

"Good." Jacob smiled, grabbing Nessie's hand.

Emmett all off a sudden boomed. "OMG, the carnival, we so have to go."

I laughed and everyone soon joined in, but we all agreed that we would go, because it would be fun.

"Sweet!" Renesmee said.

"It will be so cool!" Emmett exclaimed.

Him and Renesmee's hugged each other then started jumping up and down.

"Wow. You would swear that he was five." Jasper said.

"Hey!" Emmett said, rugby tackling Jasper.

"I am so excited!" Emmett yelled, jumping out of the jeep before it had really stopped. Everyone got of the jeep. Whilst Carlisle pulled up in his car and he, Esme, Jasper and Alice got out. I parked my Ferrari, Edward got out walking over to my side opening my door. I got out reaching for Edwards hand. Once we all met up by Carlisle we started to walk along the road, people stared at us but we ignored it, we were used to it by now. However, Edward must have heard a thought that was about me, because he pulled me closer to his body. I giggled as I saw a group of teenage boys staring at me, I reached up and kissed Edward passionately in front of the group. The boys sighed and then focused on Rosalie. Emmett glared at the boys and that was all it took, for them to stop staring at us.

Edward and I saw Jessica and Mike, we just ignored it acting like we hadn't seen them. They were holding hands, that made me smile obviously they were still going strong.

We ran into Tyler, but he didn't seem to notice me, so that was good.

The girls all stood back and watched the boys Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper play a game where you throw to throw palls at coconuts and if you knocked them over in three tries you won, unsurprisingly everyone of them won. Edward won me a giant mountain lion, knowing it was our favourite food to catch, its eyes were hearts, I smiled at him giving him a kiss. Emmett got Rose a rose, which had made her laugh, so original Emmett, got her something which is her own name. Jasper won Alice a huge polar bear Jacob would a wolf teddy. And Carlisle won Esme, I teddy bear, which said I'll love you forever on it's stomach, very convenient actually and very true.

We went on a couple more rides then sat on the grass in the park, looking up at the sky. It was dark now, about from the twinkle lights that had been set up all around the park. But to us it was just like sitting there in daylight, we could still se as far. There was a band playing, playing some slow classical songs. Edward stood up and pulling me up with him, he pulled me into his arms we danced slowly in time to the music, I was much better at dancing now that I was immortal. Carlisle and Esme were standing, holding hands and their foreheads touching. There were talking quietly. Renesmee and Jacob were sitting on the swings holding hands, talking. Emmett had asked Rose to dance, they danced with Edward and I, however, it was a lot more 'touchy-feely'. Alice and Jasper were laying down on the grass, Alice was lying on his chest. The were whispering to one another. Everything was quiet and peaceful, Edward leaned down kissing me under the moonlight as I heard an all to familiar voice say my name.

"Bella? Is that really you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV. **

I gasped, pulling away from Edward. No, this couldn't be happening. He had moved. What was I going to say? It had been six years and I still looked the same. I cleared my throat and looked at Edward, his face was full of shock.

"Dad," I whispered. "I, uhm-I thought you were in Alaska."

"I was…" my dad said, his hair was greyer and he looked older, as should I. "But, I came back for the annual Forks Carnival. I haven't heard from you in ages…" He stopped, as tears came to his eyes.

"Dad." I choked out again. I ran up to him, hugging him. I missed him so much. "I missed you."

"Bells, you haven't changed at all. Are you okay?" He pulled away looking at me.

"Dad I, well rem-"

"Your eyes." He interrupted, then I remembered they should be chocolate brown, not gold.

Edward sighed, walking up to my side. Carlisle shortly followed. "Dad, remember when… well when, you first met Renes-"

"My grand daughter? Where is she?" he asked.

As if on cue Renesmee stepped up next to Edward. "Grandpa?" she said.

Charlie stared at her wide eyed. "Renesmee?" He whispered shocked.

"Yeah." She answered confused.

"But … it ha only been six years, yet you look sixteen."

"I-" but I couldn't finish, not Renesmee, Edward or even Carlisle.

"Charlie." Edward began.

"Edward?" it was word to here Charlie saying 'Edward' in a nice tone. "What's going on?" He breathed.

I took a deep breath. I had to tell him. "Dad, remember when Jacob showed you that he was a werewolf, and you first came to meet Renesmee and you saw that she was Edward and I's child, but she had grown so fast, that's well … that's because we are something different to, not the the same as Jacob but like Jacob. And if you really want to know well were v-" I stopped I couldn't tell him. Luckily Charlie saved me from having to tell him.

"No, Need to know remember. I know you are something different that fine I can live with just knowing that."

"Thanks dad." I said hugging him again. "Would you like to go get something to eat, I am sure Jake and Ness are hungry."

"Hungry. I'm starved!" Jacob said. "Charlie is that really you? HEY! It's been to long." He gave Charlie a hug.

"Jake." he nodded. "I haven't seen you in forever. Your dad doing okay?"

"Yeah, he's great, missing you, but doing good. You coming to dinner with us?"

Charlie looked at Carlisle and he nodded. "Yeah."

We went to The Lodge, of course. Charlie wouldn't miss an outing to The Lodge. Of course, the vampires got nothing. But Jacob, Charlie and Renesmee all did.

"Hey Edward, why is it that I never see you eat? Like when you were at my house, you would always excuse yourself from dinner." Charlie asked.

"Well," Edward said.

Charlie understood, he just nodded. I looked down and all the Cullen's were silent.

Jacob decided to break the silence. "Charlie, did you know that Ness and I are dating?" Charlie coughed looking up at Jacob.

I glared at Jacob. "Thanks for that Jake_._" I said, kicking him under the table.

"OW! Shi- Sorry, Bells."

"So let me get this straight. You are dating the person you used to love's an the person you couldn't stands daughter?"

Renesmee coughed. "Yeah, forgot about that." She coughed.

"So, Jake, you are seriously dating Renesmee?"

"Yes, we are dating." Renesmee answered.

"Oh." Charlie said. "And you two are okay with this?" he asked mainly looking at Edward, knowing what he's like.

"Yeah," I said, Edward just nodded, he still wasn't to keen with the situation.

Jacob grinned and continued eating. I groaned, laying my head down on the table, Edward soothingly rubbed my back. "It's okay, Don't worry I love you " he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, I had to trust him. "I love you, too."

I looked up at Charlie, how was talking to Carlisle. Rose, Alice and Esme were discussing a girls night or something. While Emmett and Jasper, were discussing in hushed whispers, were they could go on there next hunting trip. Renesmee was telling Jacob about school, and from what I could hear it sounded like he was figuring out a way to transfer schools.

Edward laid his head on the table closing his eyes. I pushed my shield away.

"Edward"I said with my mind, he opened his eyes, and nodded, indicating that I should continue. "We can't tell Charlie. But what if he finds out more. The Volturi will …" he could tell through my 'voice, that I was panicking now.

He leaned over and kissed me, whispering in my ear. "Don't worry we won't tell him." The Cullen's, who could hear us, looked at him confused. It wasn't often that he answered an unspoken thought, well not from me anyway.

He shook his head at the rest of the Family and I leaned my head on his shoulder closing my eyes. Before I knew it, everyone was finished, so we stood up and left, we said our goodbyes to Charlie as he left for the hotel he was staying in. Emmett suggested that we should play hide and seek.

My eyes lit up. I loved hide and seek in general, but now I was a vampire it was even better, because you could hide in places unimaginable.

"But won't people see us?" Renemee asked.

"No, silly." Alice giggled. "All the humans will be asleep."

"Vampires are so weird." Jacob mumbled, forgetting for a second we could all hear. Renesmee smacked his arm.

"Ok, let's play it!" Esme said.

When we got back to the park, it was nominated that Jasper had to seek first, he found Esme, I was perched in a tree. When someone came up behind me, I almost fell, but he caught me. "Edward!" I hissed quietly. He laughed, pulling me into his lap. He kissed me passionately, I know exactly what he was trying to do, he was trying to make me moan so Esme would hear me. I pulled away, jumped off his lap, and pushed him, causing him to fall out of the tree.

"Sucker!" I laughed.

"Found you Edward." Esme laughed.

"I'm gonna get you, Bella!" Edward hissed.

I giggled and leaped to the tree next door, to find Emmett al ready sitting there, although he wasn't like as end ago.

"Emmett," I hissed.

"Hey Bella!" He sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I knew he wanted something.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked.

"Well I have finally thought of a way to stop me talking about your sex life."

He whispered.

"And what would that be?" I asked annoyed.

"You have to have sex with me." he said.

"WHAT! NO! GROSS!" I screamed.

"That's my girl." He said and then he was gone, Edward taking his place.

"Found you, love." Edward whispered wickedly.

"EMMETT!" I yelled. "Not funny

Edward grabbed me in his arms and jumped out of the tree, setting me on my feet, giving me a quick kiss. "You're it." He said, running away.

I sighed, but went to look for people. I found Carlisle. Soon everyone had, had a turn of being it. So we decided to lay down on the grass again. Renesmee and Jacob soon fell asleep. Emmett was sitting on the bottom of the slide with Rosalie on his lap, Jasper was sitting on the swing with Alice on his lap, Carlisle and Esme were sitting on a bench, Carlisle had his arms around Esme and Esme had her head on his shoulder, eyes closed. Edward and I were laying on the grass, he had his arms around me and I was lying on his chest. We were watching the stars.

"Look a shooting star!" I said. "Make a wish." I told him.

He laughed, pulling me fully onto his chest, and kissed me. "But I have nothing to wish for. I have my beautiful wife, an amazing daughter and a loving family. What more could I ask for?"

I kissed him. "True. I have everything I ever wished for right here."

He smiled and kissed me again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Renesmee's POV.**

My eyes snapped open the next morning, I woke up smiling. I jumped out of bed, I had been waiting for this day. My Birthday!

It was my favourite day of the year. Then again all the holidays were. I ran into the bathroom jumping in the shower and washing my hair, once I had finished I got changed into my underwear and put my house coat on waiting for Alice to arrive, as if my magic as I walked out, Alice was sitting on my bed.

"You will lovethis dress," she said as she swung the garment bag onto my bed. I gasped, it was definitely beautiful. It was white, with a dark blue sash under the bust, it was simple but perfect. I was so excited! Alice had amazing style.

I squealed and hugged Alice. "It's beautiful, thank you soooooo much, I love you!"

She laughed "I love you, too. You are welcome. But, we have to get dressed and do your hair so chop, chop!" She clapped her hands.

I held my hands up, "Can I at least go and say good morning to my parents?"

"Edward is at the house, helping set up. But your mom is here, but hurry! We only have an hour and you still have to eat breakfast."

I smiled and ran off to my moms room, she was sitting on the bed reading her book. She looked up as I entered the room.

"Sweetheart, why are you only half dressed?" She giggled, raising an eyebrow. I looked down and realized I had taken my house coat off and was left in just my underwear. I ran and jumped on her bed.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"No problem," she smiled. She kissed my forehead. "Happy birthday, sweetie."

"Thanks mom," I hugged her.

"I made you pancakes." My mom told me.

"Thank you!" I squealed, hugging her again before running back to my room.

"Okay Alice, I'm ready!"

Alice laughed and my door swung open as Rose and Esme walked in with my mother following. "Happy birthday!" Rose shouting pulling me into a hug.

Esme hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday, darling. I love you."

"Thankyou Grandma, I love you too." I hugged her tighter. My mother touched my head as she walked past me to retrieve the dress.

I slipped the dress on and then Alice sat me down, she opened up her makeup bag, and it was huge, I stared at it as everyone else made nothing of it, then again they had probably seen it loads of times, with Alice not letting us leave the house, unless we look gorgeous.

Alice and Esme did my makeup, whilst Rose did my hair and my mom did my nails. Alice also gave mom the easiest job as she hadn't anything to do with fashion and dressing up. 30 mins later and I was ready. My hair was curled, I had big lashes, a slight blush, and pink shiny lips. My nails were the same blue as the sash, I looked perfect.

"You look stunning," my mother told me.

"Radiant," Rosalie added.

"Gorgeous." My grandmother nodded.

"Absolutely Perfect." Alice finished.

"Thank you." I blushed and my mother touched her 'heart', she looked as if she was holding back vampire tears or whatever, I stood up to hug her.

My stomach growled. "You need food." my mother exclaimed.

"Take small,smallbites, please." Alice said grinning.

I laughed and nodded. I walked to the kitchen my mom set a plate of pancakes in front of me and left me to eat them, while she Alice, Esme and Rose went to get ready. When I was finished, I jumped off the chair and walked into the living room, my mom was standing in between Alice and Esme whilst Rose was sitting down. They all looked breathtakingly gorgeous, but my mom, I don't know how she managed to look that good, my dad wouldn't be taking his eyes of her tonight. "Wow." I said. "You guys look so beautiful."

"Nothing compared to you though." my mother smiled. "Should we head out then?" she asked.

"Yea," Rose said. "Let's tease our men." She giggled, throwing her hair behind her shoulders as she strode out the door. We all laughed and followed.

As we crossed the river I could already hear people talking in the house. I could also hear a lot of movement. Jeez, this was going to be a party_. _Then again the Cullens always throw the best parties.

Hate it! Yes. But it is just a filler episode.


End file.
